Elias
Dynamic/Main - Elias, while normal and with his personality currently in a grey/neutral area, will change. As seen from the Biography/History, Elias' father is very neglectful and it is very obvious that it will taking a toll on him. Elias will become darker and far more self-hateful to the point of wishing to leave his home village. He most likely won't but he does worry about how his change will have on his teammates. Appearance He stands no taller than 5 feet 4 inches, he's very slender and borders on malnourished. Elias can be found wearing clothing that's considered impractical for a ninja, but since moving out of his parent's home, he's had to steal a lot of what he wears. Ninja clothing is high in demand for him, but it's very valuable to the people that own it, making them very reluctant to part with it. Elias has short, choppy white hair and bright green eyes that really stand out against the other people of Suna. His pale skin is even more noticeable at times. His height keeps him from being too threatening but at times, he has been known to look as though he as disappeared completely. He can often be seen wearing something strikingly similar to this, a white top with black capri pants and sandals, often worn with a short sleeve black button up. When he's not fighting, he normally wears a black tank top and forest green capris that come to his knees. Personality At first glance, Elias seems to have a child-like innocence, akin to that of a younger child. Elias seems tougher than he appears to be, since he was able to kill a man, even if he were goaded into the action. Elias is shown to be caring, considerate, and, at times, somewhat stubborn. His stubbornness is evident when his intelligence is questioned and whenever he's treated like a little kid. He mostly appears to be happy and cheerful when, truthfully, he's afraid. He usually tries to cope with his fears by "closing his eyes and losing himself in happier days." His stepmother describers him to be careless at times, naive, a crybaby, a scaredy-cat but also curious about everything. His curiosity is evident by how he wants to explore his surroundings no matter what others might think. Elias usually laughs a lot and is kind to everyone. He also tends to remain positive in situations that others would deem hopeless, and tries to see the brighter side of things. Behind his cheerfulness, Elias hides a fair amount of maturity fitting someone his age. Despite all of his positive qualities, he is a very emotional person, easily driven to tears whenever things become too much for him to handle. Even though he has good intentions for his action and lies, he uses his bubbly personality to hide the overwhelming sense of hurt and grief he feels for hiding his demon and the guilt that he feels for having killed an innocent man. He wants to learn to stop running away from his fate as a jinchuuriki and come to terms with it. History Elias' father was, at one point, a very proud man. He did everything that he could to attempt to be seen as a good man and father, even as a husband. His wife, Elias' mother, was a strange woman who claimed to see the angry spirits all over Suna and often was ridiculed because of her so-called talent. People all over the village found it incredibly strange that there were people that would actually go for someone like her, especially a man of his stature. Right before Elias was born, his mother had agreed to allow her child to harbor one of the more angry spirits in the village, hoping that the agreement would help to clear her strange name with the people of the village. His father, however, was adamantly against it, saying that he didn't want his child to turn into a monster. Around the time of Elias' birth, he was on an ANBU mission and was told, after the mission, that he had gained a son but lost a wife. Elias' father fell into a deep depression until his son began showing signs of the demon he harbored while playing. It was around that time, with Elias was five, that he began shunning his child and began dating again. At seven, Elias began to notice that his father was very much against him being anywhere near the new family. His stepmother was nice to him to his face but was incredibly mean when speaking about him to other people. Elias knew of this but did not feel bad about how she was. He just moved to his studies and kept himself out of their way, even now that he's older and has a new little brother, Elias keeps himself distanced from the family so that he won't be interrupting their bonding time. Skill Levels Points 12/20 *Ninjutsu: 6/10 *Taijutsu: 2/10 *Genjutsu: 4/10 *Kyudo (Archery): 0/10 *Kenjutsu (Swordsmanship): 0/10 Physical Level: Points 24/30 *Offensive: 5/10 *Defensive: 6/10 *Speed and Agility: 4/10 *Endurance: 5/10 *Reflex: 4/10 Techniques Clone Technique: A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones will dissipate when they come into contact with something. Shadow Clone Technique: Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original. Generic Sealing Technique: This technique is a standard ninja skill which allows a ninja to summon an assortment of items that have been stored using fūinjutsu. Scrolls are the most common choice for item storage. When needed, the owner will activate the seals releasing their item or weapon of choice. Scrolls can also be used as ammunition for other weapons or have other seals inside of them, which expands the number of potential tricks a shinobi can use. Manipulated Shuriken Techinique: With this technique a translucent string, both elastic and highly durable, is attached to a shuriken, making it possible to alter its path after having thrown it. An expert will have the ability to freely glide the shuriken in any direction with just a single movement of their fingertip. The first attack, challenging the enemy, is avoided and after a time-lag of several seconds, it will come from behind. Depending on the performance, the possible tactics can be infinite. Body Replacement Technique: '''With this technique, one replaces their own body with a block of wood or some other object, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Exploding tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. It's a basic ninjutsu even taught at the Academy, but it's a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations. '''Rope Escape Technique: A basic technique taught at the Academy. It allows a ninja to free themselves if they have been tied up. How this is done is unknown. Five Seals Barrier: This technique creates a barrier around a place by placing four "Forbidden" (禁, kin) tags in different locations surrounding, a fifth tag on the location to be protected. The tags are placed on flat surfaces, and are connected with the user's chakra. This technique turns the entire range surrounded by the tags into a barrier space, and inside the space, the material destruction is "forbidden". Using any kind of physical attack to try and destroy something in the barrier is folly, as it will only lead to injury. To cancel this, it is necessary to search for the five tags and tear them off simultaneously. Meaning there must be at least five people on a team to cancel it. Even if the barrier is broken, there is a final obstacle. The user can add a trap that will create perfect copies of those who have removed the seal, preventing them from returning immediately. Air Sand Protective Wall: '''This air defense technique creates a giant shield of sand that is suspended in mid-air by raising a great amount of sand from the ground. By gathering the best possible mineral-rich sand, the hardness of the shield is considered to be very high. Furthermore, the sand has its defensive strength raised by flowing chakra through it. '''Armor of Sand: Using this technique, Elias can cover himself in a compacted layer of sand, providing an additional defense should his Shield of Sand fail; combined, these two are known as Elias' "Absolute Defense" (絶対防御, Zettai Bōgyo). Though quite effective, maintaining the armor requires a large amount of chakra and stamina. Furthermore, it is nowhere as resilient as the Shield of Sand, since it easily breaks away upon impact, indicating that the sole purpose of the armor is to absorb impact channeled unto Elias' body during battle. Another weakness is the additional weight of the sand which leads to decreased levels of speed and mobility. Desert Suspension: This is one of the multiple offensive and auxiliary methods Elias has thought of during combat. It is a trick where he uses the chakra-enhanced sand to support his own weight and float in mid-air and to use as a method of transportation if needed. By increasing the size of the platform Elias can transport others along with him. Feigning Sleep Technique: This ninjutsu forces the user to fall asleep. Elias has only used this technique when trying to unleash Shukaku from within him. Prison Sand Burial: Elias using his ability to manipulate sand, loosens the ground below his enemy and catches them in a maelstrom of sand. The swallowed enemy sinks up to two hundred metres underground, while completely unable to move a muscle. Then, the sand glued onto their limbs applies pressure on their whole body, so they can't even twitch a finger. The pressure resulting from being buried at such an extreme depth would surely kill any normal human, if not from suffocation, then from the fact that all their bones would break. Sand Binding Coffin: With his ability to control sand, Elias encases his opponents in a large amount of the special chakra-infused sand kept inside his gourd, immobilizing them. It can be used to suffocate an opponent or in preparation for a deadlier technique, the Sand Waterfall Funeral. This appears to be Elias' signature technique. Sand Bullet: Elias forms a small sphere made of sand and compresses it to increase its hardness. The sphere can strike opponents with such speed and force that it knocks them unconscious. He can also change its trajectory, to strike down multiple targets. Sand Clone: This technique is used to create clones in the shape of himself or others using sand as a medium. The clone's form can be changed instantly into sand, and the enemy's body can be trapped. Its many applications with long-range attacks can have it act as a lure and a decoy. Overall Weaknesses #Water Users: Their attacks usually weigh down the sand and make it difficult to control as well as use more chakra than normal. #Taijutsu Masters/Users: Since Elias is a longer ranged fighter, he does have a bit of difficulty when it omes to fighting someone who is normally a short range #Family: This is a big one for Elias, since his own family is a registered failure, he becomes overly emotional whenever he has to deal or hear about other people's family. He's starved for affection basically.